Poetry and Prose
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Ryoma's POV. Extremely fluffy fanfic. I'm no good at summaries. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Please give it a try. My first "poetic" fanfic. Excert: I am poetry, and you are prose. You are mine as I am yours. Forever together, forever…forever


Poetry and Prose

Poetry and Prose

Disclaimer: To my dear readers, or at least for those of you who review (jk jk), I (unfortunately) do not own the gorgeous Fuji Syusuke or any of the hot tennis players mentioned in this story. The only thing I own is the plot, and the title of the story so please don't steal either of those. Borrowing without permission with no intention of returning is not permitted either.

However, for those interested there is a limited time offer to join forces in kidnapping Fuji Syusuke, just because he's oh-so-hot. After I have kidnapped this cutie, I will put together another team to steal Tezuka Kunimitsu, (gods he is sexy!) and Ryoma Echizen (the cute, snarky little brat.) Please send all replies in the form of a review because I desperately need them. Also all types of critism (even flames if constructive in any way) are appreciated. And remember, only you can save the trees. (Smokey the Bear…lol! Total Randomness.)

I wrote this because someone said that I was actually good at one-shots and I couldn't get it out of my mind until I wrote down the first three lines of this fanfic. Love you!

LOTS OF FLUFF

Fuji: Saa…does that mean I get to play with Kuni-kun and Ryo-baby while I'm captive?

Me: Completely, in fact you can chain them to your legs if you want to.

Fuji: That sounds yummy…

Me: No wonder he's so hot…

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane…

Tezuka: Don't get careless.

Fuji: Saa…no one trust me these days…

Me: I wonder why (still gawking at the gorgeousness of the three guys)

Fuji: Hmmm this sounds like a fun story…

Ryoma: Oh no you don't…we only need one sacrifice…bye Buchou!

Tezuka: I let my guard down…

Fuji: (chases after Ryoma anyways) but I like them feisty…

Ryoma: Start the story now! Maybe it'll get this sex-deprived beast away from me!

Fuji: Saa…I thought you loved me (pouts)

Me: Okay starting story…and then running for my life…Wait I forgot to kidnap Syusuke!

Tezuka: Start the story…you're safer without him…

Me: (looks confused but starts story anyways) okay….

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane

Note: This will be from Ryoma's POV because it's hard for me to write from a narrators POV…but if enough people request it, I'll give it a shot.

Poetry and Prose. Two forms of literature. Two forms that are both opposite and equal. And they all say opposites attract. I used to think they were just looking for an excuse to become homophobes, but now I see that in a way it's true.

Fuji Syusuke, you are my poetry; Just as I am your prose. I promise that as long as your smile remains on your face, as long as you talk with your rhymes and riddles, as long as there is someone out there that can confuse Inui I'll be forever yours.

Just like you are my poetry, I am your prose. Always and forever blunt. Always yours.

The two, poetry and prose…they coordinate. They say the same. They act the same. In many ways they are the same. And yet, one always wishes to be the other. Poetry will hide itself to become prose, just as prose will become poetry. I will try to copy your tennis moves, and you will try to copy mine.

_I am poetry, and you are prose._

_You are mine as I am yours._

_Forever together, forever…forever_

_Together we'll fly, together we'll jump_

_Together we're more than a big lump_

_Together forever, Forever…forever_

Just like poetry and prose, we are best together. One to be sweet and romantic, the other short, precise, and understandable.

_I am poetry, and you are prose._

_You are mine as I am yours._

_Forever together, forever…forever_

I watched you pick up a racket and walk to the field. Angry, angry with Mizuki for harming your little brother. Of course, hardly anyone else understands that…for you are poetry, and as prose, I am your only translator. And for now, I think watching Momo and Kaidoh cower in fear is amusing enough to keep my mouth shut until you meet it with yours.

Poetry and prose, go hand in hand, together as often as possible. I always remembered those words as you dragged me to school every day. As you held me tight, insisting that it would be slightly warmer.

_I am poetry, and you are prose._

_You are mine as I am yours._

_Forever together, forever…forever_

I looked into your eyes, filled with anger…and I watched it all file out as you met my gaze. For a moment your grip loosened, Mizuki stopped talking, your eyes closed once again, and your smile returned. The genuine smile that I had come to love.

_Together we'll fly, together we'll jump_

_Together we're more than a big lump_

_Together forever, Forever…forever_

For a moment, Golden eyes met blue as Syusuke returned Mizuki's serve, finally playing seriously. His look was mine, and mine was his, and the others…well they didn't matter. I smiled, he smirked. I closed my eyes and I mouthed.

_I am poetry, and you are prose._

_You are mine as I am yours._

_Forever together, forever…forever_

Without even glancing at my smile, without glancing at my lips, Syusuke turned to me and mouthed his half.

_Together we'll fly, together we'll jump_

_Together we're more than a big lump_

_Together forever, Forever…forever_

Because we are two halves of a whole, predestined to be together. Because you are poetry and I am prose…and I promised you my forever.

I know your game, like you know mine. Together, we've crossed all the lines.

_Together, until the end of time._

The match drew to an end, and that I knew we would never see. You looked at me as I turned away, and smiled at me once again. You were mine, and I was yours and they were right…opposites do attract.

_For once in my life I have been defeated,_

_For once, I cannot lie._

_For once in my life, I have met the person I can only tie._

As we walked back to the team, as we watched our fighters run by, I realized once and for all that I have touched the sky. For Syusuke is as far up as I'm willing to go and if he stops, I shall never go.

_For once in my life I have been defeated,_

_For once, I cannot lie._

_For once in my life, I have met the person I can only tie._

Abandoning tennis didn't seem so bad now, not when he was here. My Syusuke was not an ordinary peer. As Momo and Kaidoh had their daily argument number one, and Eiji called out ,"Zannen munen! (Too Bad)" I turned to the sky, watching the clouds move in slowly.

Syusuke noticed the rainy weather as well, he smiled and asked if we should complete our watery duel. As I agreed, I felt my heart melt into a pool. As my Syusuke kissed me once again, and I heard only his voice; he called to me and whispered softly, "Ryo-baby that's kiss one out of three."

I know your game, like you know mine. Together, we've crossed all the lines.

_Together, until the end of time._

The sky grew dark, the weather grew cold, and our cheerleaders got even more annoying. The rain dripped, and it dropped, and Momo's protest grew even louder. Our match was postponed, but to me it was okay, I mean I was a reserve anyway. Besides, I'd promised you forever.

_Your touch melts my pain, _

_Your kiss melts my heart,_

_I hope and I pray we'll never be apart._

Syusuke, you held me tight, you kept me warm, yet you looked so forlorn. I reached out to you, and reminded you, that we still had our forever. As you smiled your smile, your red-herring smile, I swore I would not cry. But water touched my eyes, and I knew it was not rain. It hurt me, it pained me, to see you in this state.

_For once in my life I have been defeated,_

_For once, I cannot lie._

_For once in my life, I have met the person for which I can only cry._

You softened my heart, the ice cold stone, yes the one in your old freezer. You mangled it, your strangled it, and you kept it safe forever. I searched your eyes, and there I found the warmth I'd created for your. The warm flame of love that flickered through your eyes, glowing softly but bright. I remembered why, I remembered how, and when we first met…

_Because I am poetry, and you are prose._

_Because you are mine as I am yours._

_Because you will be my forever._

I touched my poet, my fair share of love. The one who had changed me so much. I felt the world spin, I felt my heart ache, and my legs began to shake. But then I remember how and why, I remembered you are my sky. I remembered that to stay with I would grow some wings and fly.

_Because I am poetry, and you are prose._

_Because you are mine as I am yours._

_Because you will be my forever._

_Together we'll fly, together we'll jump_

_Together we're more than a big lump_

_Together forever, Forever…forever_

_For once in my life I have been defeated,_

_For once, I cannot lie._

_For once in my life, I have met the person I can only tie._

_Your touch melts my pain, _

_Your kiss melts my heart,_

_I hope and I pray we'll never be apart._

_For once in my life I have been defeated,_

_For once, I cannot lie._

_For once in my life, I have met the person for which I can only cry._

I know your game, like you know mine. Together, we've crossed all the lines.

_Together, until the end of time._

OWARI

Fluffy enough for you? Tell me if it's too much, not enough…etc. I need reviews! Well not exactly but it's still nice to get reviews…Oh and please go easy on the flames, it's my first poetry thing. Kinda new to this.


End file.
